The instant invention relates to an environment of vibrating machines and structures having hydraulic and/or fluidic process piping lines connected to them. Many of the machines produce vibrations which are transmitted to their attached hydraulic line conduit, causing loosening of fittings or broken joints. Structures that support process piping lines are subjected to vibrations as well as seismic shock conditions. Similarly, long transmission lines from power plants having thermal variations induce stress conditions.
Prior art shock absorbing pads such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,815 to Opperthauser, are inserted between the conduit and the clamping device to help absorb the vibrations caused by the machinery and/or changes in pressure in the hydraulic lines. This helps to prevent cracking of joints and associated leaking of hydraulic fluid.
The installation of the shock absorbing pad of Opperthauser requires that the pad be inserted around the conduit and that steel straps be placed around the pad and conduit which are then, in turn, placed into the end of a channel member which acts as a frame. In order to obtain a proper grip on the pad, the steel clamps or straps must be held securely at each end of the respective steel pieces. If the clamping device is merely secured at one end without proper placement of the other end in the channel member, an offset or unbalanced force would be set up against the shock absorbing pad. This is so because the steel clamps are designed in such a manner as to have some slack between the channel member flanges and the steel clamps to account for variation in the size of conduit and to permit ease of sliding the clamps into the channel member as shown at FIG. 3 in the patent to Opperthauser.
The present invention contemplates an anti-vibration shock absorbing pad with an elimination of improper placement of the steel clamps by design of the pad and permits better "locating" of the pad relative to the channel member.